Summer Fling
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: A mysterious woman walks into Teller-Morrow Motors one day into SAMCRO life as the daughter of Clay Morrow. However, to her surprise finds romance with a SON as well during her summer break from school. OC/SON
1. Chapter 1

**Set before Season One begins. **

**Summer Fling **

**Chapter One **

The days begins at Teller-Morrow Motors as a ordinary day; however, everything changes when a red sports car pulls up in the parking lot. The driver happens to be a petite woman with wavy blonder hair and blue eyes dressed in the tens.

This woman bypasses the mechanics working to walk into the office to speak with a person in charge.

This happens to be Katherine Williams as she asks nervously "I am looking for Clay Morrow is he here?" at the woman standing before her in the office.

Gemma says calmly as possible to this something year old woman "I don't want his sweetbutt from a run here in my town" knowing that this woman came out to Charming looking for a better deal then wherever she came from.

Katherine looks confuse at her statement to only ask "What is a sweetbutt anyways?" not understanding the world that she just walk into.

Gemma slowly explains "A sweetbutt are women who are available to club members for sex at anytime of the" pausing for a second before asking "Who are you and why are you looking for Clay?"

Taking a deep breath, Katherine says quickly "My name is Katherine Williams" pausing a second before adding "I have half of his DNA in me and who are you?"

"I am Clay's wife Gemma Teller-Morrow" says Gemma realizing that Clay is not trying to replace her with a younger model as she recongizes that Katherine has his blue eyes.

Gemma says calmly as possible "Follow me" taking leading her to the SAMCRO clubhouse across the parking lot.

~Summer Fling~

Once inside of the clubhouse, Gemma yells out loudly in anger that he had a child with another woman when they were married "Clay come out here now" and Clay obeys his old lady when he comes out of Church.

"Whats with the yelling Gemma?" asks Clay unhappily at more bad news when they are dealing with Otto being in jail without any protection.

"It's her that I have a problem with" states Gemma pointing to the blonde hair woman standing behind here.

Katherine walks to stand before Clay to say these simple words "My name is Katherine Williams and I'm your daughter"

Clay sits down in shock to ask these two simple questions "How old are you? Whose your mother?" knowing that her age could lead him to the dog house with

Gemma.

"I am actually twenty-three and my biological mother's name is Vanessa Long" says Katherine with concern in her voice that he would not believe her.

Gemma's the one that catches onto her wording to ask Katherine "Where you adopted?"

Katherine nods her head yes before adding "Vanessa sign the adoption papers the day that I was born by my adoptive parents"

As Clay can't process the news that he has a daughter, he leaves the clubhouse to have a ride to think about what just happen leaving Gemma and Katherine behind.

"I should just leave" says Katherine to her father's wife doubting that this was the best decision that she made before adding "It was a mistake coming here in the first place"

Gemma calls out to Katherine as she is leaving the Club House to ask in a motherly way "Do you have a place to stay?" as she would not allow for her step-daughter to stay out on the streets or in a crabby motel.

Katherine says happily "My parents rented a house for me to stay in" at the thought of her loving parents who spoil her rotten but hands Gemma a piece of paper to say "This is my cell number in case Clay wants to get to know me" as she walks out of the clubhouse.

~Summer Fling~

AN: Please Review.

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Fling**

**Chapter Two **

Once Katherine left the Clubhouse leaving everyone stun that their President had an illegitimate daughter as they all await the blow out between Clay and his Queen Gemma. However, Clay did not even give Gemma a chance to express her anger at him as he order the prospect to bring him a beer and a shot of tequila will he barricades himself in the Chapel.

While Gemma yells out her order to one of SONs in the Clubhouse "Juice find everything that you can about this Katherine Williams person" as she stomps out of the Clubhouse back to her office to try and control her anger at Clay. The only reason why stopping her from shooting him right now is because she was born when she still married to JT Teller. As she debates on whether or not to throw any Katherine's cell phone number.

~Summer Fling~

By the end of the work day, Juice walks into Gemma's office holding a folder in his hands. He carefully mentions to her "I found the information that you requested on Clay's daughter" placing the folder onto her desk before bolting out of the room as fast humanly possible not to be on end of her temper.

~Summer Fling~

Gemma opens the folder to find Katherine's original birth certificate:

Full Name: Katherine Marie Long

Date of Birth: November 30, 1984

Weight: 5 lb. 6 oz

Sex: Female 

Place of Birth: Settle, WA

Father's Given Name: Clarence Aaron Morrow 

Mother's Given Name: Vanessa Anne Long

The next document was Katherine's emended birth certificate listing: Christopher Matthew Williams and Rebecca Elizabeth Williams nee Long. Gemma quickly realizes that Katherine's adopted mother is related to her biological mother.

The rest of information gather was found that she had no criminal record or financial issues expect for her trust fund worth at least 900k in it. However, looking over Katherine's education record had a almost perfect GPA in high school then went go to do her undergrad at Stanford where she is currently going into her third year of law school this fall.

At that moment, Gemma realizes she had no idea of why Katherine sought out Clay now because by all accounts she had a great childhood with her adoptive parents and had some sort of relationship with that whore Vanessa.

However, Gemma notices that Juice also put in the folder Katherine's current address in Charming for her.

~Summer Fling~

Only person brave enough to enter into office in TM Motors was Jax Teller who happens to be Gemma's only child.

Jax says to his mother with indifference "I have to check on Wendy for the kid's sake" knowing that his soon to be ex-wife has a crank problem who also happen to be three months pregnant with his kid.

"That's fine but get a ultrasound picture of my grandkid" says Gemma happily at the thought of her first grandchild but not of who its mother is before Jax leaves she adds "Jax do me a favour and observe Clay's daughter tonight"

"Okay" states Jax happily as possible knowing that he would never get out of doing what his mother requests of him. Instead of spending the night in bed with a crow-eater.

Gemma quickly says "I will text you the address" as Jax leaves the office.

~Summer Fling~

Drunkenly Clay stumbles out of the chapel to find Gemma waiting for him at the bar.

The only words that Gemma speaks are "I will try to accept Katherine as your daughter only because she conceive before we even got together but if any other child that shows up I will not be so forgiving" pausing for a second before listing her demand "However, you must reach out to this girl because she is your daughter" but she knew that she had alternative motive for pushing Clay into having a relationship with Katherine for two reasons. The first is because she a law student and the second is because she has money that she has at her disposal to bail the any of SONs out of jail.

~Summer Fling~

AN: Please Review.

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time. ** Excluding One Night Changes Everything because that will be the main story that I will update once school begins.**

**= Debating upon who to pair Katherine with but who do you wish to see her with?**


End file.
